La fin ou le commencement ?
by Iliade de l'Internet
Summary: Voldemort était mort, tout était fini...Harry était sans but... Mais justement, n'est-ce pas là le bon moment pour que tout commence ?


**Disclamé:** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling ainsi qu'à la série NCIS. Seule l'histoire m'appartient ainsi qu'à la série NCIS

 **Rating :** T

 **Auteur :** Clair Obscure, une Créatrice de L'Iliade de l'Internet.  
Je participe également aux OS défis. J'espère que ce qui suit vous fera plaisir :)

Ceci est une histoire avec des relations homosexuel, donc merci de cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite si vous n'aimez pas ça :)

 **Les règles générales :**

-Seules les personnes ayant décrété qu'ils participent peuvent êtres défié.  
-1 à 2 semaines maxi pour l'écriture.  
-Grand max 9000 mots  
-Le plus souvent un cross over.

 **Le thème de l'OS :**

-Couples imposé (yaoi obligatoire)  
I-dée générale imposée.

 **OS défis :**

Couple : HP/Tony

Idée: Liste de mot à caser =  
\- Rideau  
\- Chapeau  
\- Papier Bulle  
\- Agenda  
\- Pâte à tartiner  
\- Bustier

 **Note:** Les dialogues en _Italique_ ne peuvent être entendus que par Harry  
Le 1er Ministre est toujours Scrimgeour et Dumbledore n'est pas mort

* * *

 **La fin ou le commencement ?**

Harry regardait par une fenêtre du dernier étage de Poudlard sans réellement voir les élèves qui chahutaient dans l'eau, ou même ceux qui discutaient paisiblement dans l'herbe.

Il s'était éveillé quelques heures auparavant après cinq jours de coma pour récupérer suite aux nombreux sorts que lui avait lancé son adversaire. Là, c'était l'infirmière qui lui avait appris qu'il avait triomphé de Voldemort et qui lui avait dressé la liste des morts et des vivants. C'était également l'infirmière qui lui avait appris que toute magie avait déserté son corps.  
Nulles traces de Ron ou Hermione pour le soutenir quand il découvrit la mort de Rémus, pire encore, on ne l'avait pas attendu pour enterrer son parrain de cœur. Personne pour le soutenir alors qu'il avait perdu sa dernière famille et une partie de lui.  
Pompom avait à peine tourné le dos qu'il était partit marcher tel un fantôme dans les couloirs où les quelques étudiants qui trainaient là l'avaient regardé étrangement.

Pas un merci, rien.

Et il s'était échoué là, sur ce rebord de fenêtre à ne regarder rien de précis, la tête vide, le cœur serré, perdu…  
Lui qui avait passé des années entières à lutter contre Voldemort, à survire, puis cette dernière année à courir après les Horcruxes tandis que Dumbledore gagnait du temps.  
Lui qui s'était vu mourir milles et une fois, sans jamais ce dire qu'il vaincrait sans y passer également.  
Lui qui n'avais jamais pensé à après car cela n'existait pas.  
Le voilà seul, désemparé, incapable de savoir ce qu'il doit faire.

Vide.  
Incapable de ressentir la perte de Rémus, incapable de pleurer…  
Vide.  
Voilà comment il se sentait.

Et ces regards dont on l'avait gratifié sur son chemin l'avaient dérangé encore plus que les demandes d'autographes quand il n'était que le Survivant.  
En soupirant, Harry finit par sauter de son perchoir pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.  
Sur son chemin les conversations se firent plus basses, les regards discrets.  
Rien qui ne donnait envie à Harry de continuer son chemin, mais il le fit.

Son entrée dans la Grande Salle provoqua un silence total, puis des chuchotements qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Quand il s'installa à la table Gryfondor près de Hermione et Ron il n'eut le droit qu'à un « bonjour » dit du bout des lèvres avant de se faire ignorer.

Il eut l'impression d'être qu'un insecte…

* * *

Au soir, Harry se retrouva à la même fenêtre que dans l'après-midi.  
Ses pensées encore plus désorganisées que plus tôt.

Il avait tué un homme.  
Il avait tué car il le fallait, car personne ne pouvait le faire à sa place, car il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.  
Il avait tué car c'est ce que tous attendaient de lui.  
Il avait tué et c'était sali les mains.  
Il avait tué et perdu le peu d'innocence qu'il avait encore.  
Il avait tué et perdu ce qui faisait de lui un sorcier : sa magie.  
Et pourtant, il avait l'impression que cela n'avait satisfait aucun des sorciers.

Encore une fois, il avait fait ce que le monde sorcier attendait de lui et il avait l'impression que la récompense n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Oh, Harry, je me disais bien que je te trouverais là. Les nargoles étaient nombreux sur le chemin et ils semblent vouloir se percher sur ta tête. Fit la douce voix de Luna qui était apparu comme par magie, comme à son habitude.

Harry ne répondit rien, il resta silencieux car il savait qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Cette adolescente savait lire en vous comme un livre ouvert sous ses airs rêveuse.

-Ce n'est pas bon de rester sous l'exposition des nargoles trop longtemps, tu devrais faire attention Harry…Furent les derniers mots de Luna alors qu'elle le dépassait pour disparaître au bout du couloir.

Ces mots restèrent en suspens dans les airs, résonnèrent dans la tête de Harry et le travaillèrent pendant toute la nuit…

* * *

Harry regarda une dernière fois le Chemin de Traverse avec une certaine tristesse avant de prendre Portoloin que lui avait fourni les Gobelins.  
Il n'avait pas le temps de se lamenter à présent. Il le ferait plus tard.  
Quand son instinct arrêtera de lui broyer le cœur à chaque minute de la journée, quand le « conseil » de Luna ne tournera plus dans sa tête.

* * *

 **Cher amis,**

 **Le méchant de l'histoire est mort  
Les gentils ont gagnés**

 **J'en profite donc pour prendre des vacances loin de vous tous  
Ne me cherchez pas ça serait saoulant de devoir changer de lieu**

 **Bon vent !**

 **Harry POTTER le Vainqueur du méchant pas beau**

-Parti ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Hurla Scrimgeour qui par miracle était toujours premier Ministre.

-Vous voyez bien que non Monsieur le Premier Ministre, c'est la lettre que Monsieur Potter a adressé à Albus Dumbeldore. Nous l'avons cherché partout et il n'est ni à Poudlard ni à Square Grimmaurd.

-Eh bien, cherchez-le ailleurs, peu m'importe ce que vous devez faire. Que ce soit sur les terres Britanniques ou dans d'autres pays. Trouvez-moi Potter !

L'Auror hocha la tête et s'empressa d'obéir aux ordres alors que le Ministre commençait à se lancer dans de long discours marmonnaient dans sa barbe. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Dumbledore et le Ministre Scrimgeour semblaient vouloir à tout prit mettre la main sur le Héros qu'était Harry Potter. Après tout, le garçon avait perdu toute sa magie. Donc il n'y avait rien à craindre d'un quelconque acte de rébellion de sa part… mais après tout ce n'était pas son rôle de réfléchir…

* * *

Harry était épuisé, autant moralement que physiquement, et sentait que si on lui posait la moindre question il allait péter un câble. En fait, il ne rêvait que d'un lit dans une chambre loin de tout bruit et surtout loin de la foule. Une chambre bien fraîche où il pourra dormir encore et encore pour oublier le parcours du combattant qu'il avait dû affronter pour atteindre Washington D.C.

Bon sang, il savait que deux heures d'avion pour aller se perdre en Autriche, puis dix heures du même transport pour se rendre en Russie pour brouiller les pistes et enfin les seize autres heures pour se rendre aux États-Unis allaient être épuisantes. Mais pas à ce point.

Il avait presque envie d'offrir une récompense aux moldus qui enduraient ça pour partir en voyages d'affaire ou en vacances. Plus jamais il ne critiquerait les transports Sorciers… à part le Magicobus.  
Enfin, il était arrivé à destination à présent.

Il poussa un profond soupir tout en s'étirant du mieux possible alors qu'il patientait pour obtenir un taxi qui le conduirait à la terre promise : un lit. Il n'avait pas réellement prit le temps de se reposer avant son départ. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas réussi.  
Les regards lourds des sorciers sur lui l'avaient suivi même dans ses rêves quand Voldemort ne leur volait pas la vedette.  
Et sa petite escapade pour se rendre chez les Gobelins incognito pour obtenir une carte de crédit Moldu n'avait pas aidé à calmer ses nerfs.

-J'vous emmène où jeune homme ? S'exclama joyeusement un taxi qui venait juste de se garer devant-lui, sortant Harry de ses pensées un peu moroses.

-Loin de tout ce bruit, au calme, l'hôtel le plus tranquille que vous connaissez. S'empressa de répondre Harry en laissant l'homme prendre ses bagages et les mettre dans le coffre du véhicule alors que lui-même montait à l'arrière.

Sa réponse provoqua un court arrêt chez le conducteur avant qu'il ne démarre :

-Loin de tout alors, comme si c'était fait jeune homme !

* * *

Le NCIS était une équipe d'enquêteurs qui ne s'occupaient que des meurtres concernant des Marines. Une équipe compétente, soudée et très occupée.

La dite équipe actuellement occupée à lancer des boulettes de papier dans une corbeille dix pas plus loin à grand renfort d'encouragement et de cris de mauvaise foi. Le tout à voix qui se voulait basse pour ne pas se faire choper par leur chef d'équipe Gibbs.  
Bien sûr, celui-ci était loin d'être sourd et ne pouvait manquer les gamineries de ses subordonnés, comme toujours. Il finit par raccrocher pour se lever et ouvrir la porte assez brusquement. Un sourire manqua de fleurir sur ses lèvres quand il s'aperçut que Tony et le Bleu tentaient de faire comme si de rien n'était alors que la corbeille en plein milieu de l'allée et les multiples boulettes de papier ne pouvaient que les trahir.

-Le Bleu, Dinozzo, arrêtez vos singerie et on y va ! S'exclama Gibbs en passant rapidement entre les bureaux de ses subordonnés. On a un nouveau client…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux hommes se levèrent pour suivre leur patron, bien que Dinozzo ne put s'empêcher lancer un « Façon j'avais gagné » qui fit râler son collègue. Heureusement un regard en coin de Gibbs arrêta toute tentative de dispute et ils arrivèrent au véhicule assez vite.

-Alors Patron, que s'est-il passé ? Questionna le Bleu tout en démarrant.

-Un Marine retrouvé mort dans sa chambre d'hôtel par la femme de chambre. On ne m'en a pas dit plus.

-La routine quoi. Dit sobrement Tony sans faire particulièrement attention au regard que lui lança Gibbs suite à ses paroles.

La suite du trajet ce fit dans le silence à peine entamé par la radio en marche. Parfois, Gibbs donnait une indication sur la route, mais le Bleu avait fini par connaître par cœur toute la ville et ces alentours.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à un hôtel en dehors de la ville loin de la route principale au bout d'une multitude de petit chemin. Le genre d'hôtel tranquille que seuls les habitués connaissaient et qui se faisait de l'argent uniquement grâce au bouche à oreille. Il n'était pas bien grand, bien que sa face blanche et or ait une certaine classe. Des arbres entouraient le bâtiment comme pour le cacher du regard des autres, et on pouvait deviner une piscine à l'odeur du chlore.  
Pourtant, le calme était actuellement troublé par les lumières rouge et bleu des voitures de police mais également par les journalistes qui ne manquaient jamais de s'agglutiner sur une scène de crime. Évidemment ces derniers criaient déjà leurs questions, ou tentaient de passer le barrage des policiers.

-De vrais vautours ceux-là. Je me demande ce qu'ils diraient si c'était leur corps qui était exhibé au regard de tous… Grommela Tony alors que la voiture passait à côté d'un petit groupe.

Seul le silence lui répondit, pas qu'il attendait réellement une réponse.  
Une fois la voiture garée et la localisation du corps acquise, ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel.  
Là, ils rencontrèrent le directeur, un petit homme un peu rond, qui s'empressa de les conduire à la chambre en parlant à cent à l'heure :

-Je suis Monsieur Smith. Je vais vous conduire dans la chambre de Monsieur Rize, on ne l'avait jamais vu ici avant. Il disait être là sur les conseils d'un ami, pas qu'il parlait beaucoup. En fait on ne l'a pas vu souvent, généralement il partait tôt le matin et rentrait très tard le soir. Marianne, la femme de chambre, avait pris l'habitude de passer nettoyer sa chambre un peu après midi comme elle savait qu'elle ne risquait pas de le déranger.  
On pensait tous qu'il était partit comme tous les matins mais… voyez-vous-même…

Sur ces mots, le Directeur ouvrit la porte.

Aussitôt Gibbs entra suivit de Tony alors que le Bleu restait pour interroger plus en profondeur Mr Smith, bien que celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aide pour parler. Le stress semblait lui donner des fourmilles à sa langue.

-Hé bien, on lui en voulait à ce Mr Rize. Trois balles pour le tuer et au vu du sang on l'a bien frappé avant de l'achever. Fit Tony en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de son Patron en ajoutant un long sifflement d'admiration alors qu'il se redressait. C'est du vin de Bourgogne que je vois là ? Il ne se refusait rien celui-là.

Tranquillement Tony marcha vers la bouteille pour examiner la marque sans toucher celle-ci. Habitué à son attitude et sa manie de tout tourner à la dérision Gibbs continua d'observer le cadavre. L'homme était loin d'être sans défense. Dans la trentaine, des cheveux rasés, un corps fin et musclé…

-Soit il connaissait son agresseur, soit celui-ci l'a pris par surprise.

-Ou il avait tellement bu qu'il n'a pas su réagir ? La bouteille est vide.

-Il aurait fallu que notre homme ne supporte vraiment pas l'alcool alors. En tout cas on peut tabler sur un silencieux, car personne n'a été alerté. Donc le tueur avait prémédité son coup.

-Super, un peu de défis dans tout ce chantier.

-Dinozzo…Prévint Gibbs d'une voix lente alors qu'il se relevait.

-Ouais, ouais…

Dans le même temps le Bleu entra dans la chambre non sans jeter un regard un peu dégoutté au cadavre.

-Le directeur ne sait pas grande chose, ils n'ont rien vu d'inhabituel et rien entendu. La seule chose intéressante c'est qu'il y a un autre client dans l'hôtel actuellement.

Il réside à l'étage juste en dessous pille sous cette chambre. Un type arrivé depuis deux semaines, un peu avant le Marine, qui n'est jamais sorti de sa chambre depuis. Les femmes de chambres n'ont pas le droit d'entrer, si les serviettes de chambres ne disparaissaient pas quand elles les déposaient devant la porte elles auraient pensés qu'il était mort.

-Intéressant, comme quoi tu sers à quelque chose le Bleu ! S'exclama Tony en passant à côté de McGee.

-Ca suffit Dinozzo, allez interroger cet homme.

Les deux hommes s'en allèrent tout en se chamaillant sur une quelconque histoire…

* * *

Harry regardait par la fenêtre à travers le fin **rideau** de la chambre d'hôtel.  
Il n'avait pas réellement bougé de cette place depuis son arrivée il y a deux semaines.

Une fois arrivé et les bagages abandonnés à l'entrée de la chambre il était resté immobile en plein milieu de celle-ci. D'un seul coup, il avait réalisé qu'il était seul.

Réellement seul.  
Loin du monde sorcier, loin de ceux qu'il avait appelés ami et loin du monde qu'il connaissait.  
Libre… ou pas.  
La réalité lui était tombée dessus.  
Il avait tué, il avait perdu des amis, sa famille dans le combat et il risquait certainement beaucoup en revenant dans le monde sorcier.  
Et le pire : il ne pouvait plus faire la moindre magie.  
Plus rien.

Il s'était écroulé, avait pleuré en silence comme les Dursley lui avaient appris, et avait fini par s'endormir à même le tapis. Seuls les coups d'une femme de chambre l'avaient éveillés, il l'avait renvoyé d'un ton sans appel.  
Puis, il s'était installé à cette fenêtre, et caché par le rideau il avait regardé dehors sans en bouger pour autre chose que vaguement manger les plateaux apportés pas le service d'étage et se laver. Parfois, une larme lui échappait alors que ses pensées allaient à un être perdu, d'autre fois il avait envie de se cogner la tête contre la vitre pour oublier.

Et c'est là qu'un soir la Mort l'avait trouvé.  
Harry avait regardé cette forme drapée de noir sans vraiment réagir. Il la connaissait, ou la reconnaissait, il l'avait croisé quand il était mort sous l'Avada Kadavra de Voldemort avant de revenir.  
Cette voix ni homme ni femme sortit de nulle part lui avait expliqué qu'il était son « maître » bien que ce n'était qu'un titre ridicule qui ne servait pas à grand-chose.

 _-Ne pense pas pouvoir me diriger Humain. Ce titre ne veut rien dire et la Mort n'a pas besoin de Maître. Tu n'es là que pour apporter la paix aux âmes mortes avant l'heure. A ces êtres assassinés froidement par leur semblable. Elles te trouveront, et te demanderont de faire payer leur assassin. A toi, cher Maître, de décider de leur venir en aide ou pas…  
Faire marcher et parler les morts te seront possibles, vous autres Humains appelez ça des Zombies…  
Voilà tout ce que récolte le Maitre de la Mort._

Sans plus d'explications, la Mort avait disparu comme elle était apparue. Et c'est à partir de là que Harry commença à avoir la visite d'humain passant à travers les murs pour lui demander de l'aide. Heureusement, se sentant ignoré les âmes ne restaient pas bien longtemps avant de repartir, sans jamais avoir croisé le regard émeraude de Harry toujours tourné vers dehors.

C'est ainsi que les coups portaient à sa porte le trouvèrent. Harry ne bougea pas et ne daigna pas répondre.

* * *

Tony cogna une nouvelle fois avec force un peu agacé. Il savait parfaitement que l'individu était là, mais celui-ci semblait bien décidé à faire le difficile.

-NCIS, ouvrez on a des questions à vous poser ! Cria-t-il en espérant que cela ferait avancer les choses.

Peine perdu, aucun bruit ne vint de la chambre.

-Ouvrez-nous s'il vous plait. Demanda McGee a la femme de chambre qui les avait suivi pour justement ce genre de cas.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux compères entrèrent sur leur garde, pour découvrir une chambre plongé dans une semi pénombre.

-Mr Potier, nous avons besoin de vous poser quelques questions. Commença lentement Tony en avançant un peu vers la silhouette assise à la fenêtre.

-J'ai rien à dire. Répondit une voix cassé qui ressemblait plus à un murmure qu'autre chose.

-Mr P… Tenta le Bleu.

McGee ne put continuer que Dinozzo c'était avancé pour atteindre la fenêtre et ouvrir d'un seul coup le rideau, apportant ainsi la lumière dans la pièce. Ainsi, il surplombait l'inconnu qui leva la tête avec un air surprit sur son visage fatigué.

-Vous n'avez rien à dire, mais nous nous avons des questions à vous poser. Continuez à refuser de coopérer et nous vous embarquons pour obstruction à la justice. Dit clairement Tony tout en continuant de dominer Harry de son regard vert.

Il put donc observer aux premières loges la surprise prendre possession du regard émeraude avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse au profit de l'agacement. Le « témoin » recula un peu contre la vitre, prouvant par là qu'il n'aimait pas voir son espace vital réduit ainsi. Tony considéra que le silence de l'individu était une acceptation aussi il continua sans pour autant bouger.

-Connaissiez-vous Mr Rize ? Il est arrivé ici peu après vous.

-Je ne suis pas sorti d'ici. Marmonna la même voix cassée que précédemment alors que l'individu daignait enfin le regarder dans les yeux avant de jeter un coup d'œil juste derrière avec un froncement de sourcil.

-Avez-vous entendu du bruit hier soir ou cette nuit ?

-Rien d'inhabituel.

Une nouvelle fois Tony remarqua que l'adolescent, car celui en face de lui n'avait pas plus de dix-huit ans pour lui, regarda rapidement par-dessus son épaule avec agacement. Lui-même suivit le regard par automatisme sans voir qui que ce soit. McGee était certainement partit faire autre chose.

-Que regardez-vous ainsi ? Avez-vous peur ?

Après tout, le visage fatigué de l'adolescent et ses regards répétés vers la sortie étaient typique d'une bête traqué. Même le corps qui semblait fin à première vue était crispé.

-Non, non…

La réponse de l'adolescent ne convainquit pas Tony, surtout que le regard fuyait une nouvelle fois par-dessus son épaule. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se retrouva à un souffle de l'adolescent, une main tenant le menton de celui-ci de façon ferme.

-Harry, dit Tony en abandonnant les formalités, que sais-tu ?

-Rien j'vous dis ! S'exclama brusquement l'adolescent en finissant par le repousser pour se lever et s'éloigner. Une nouvelle fois son regard partit derrière Tony.

 _-Mais dis-le je te dis ! C'est pas vrai, on m'assassine, me voilà une âme avec des connaissances sur un Maître de la Mort censé me permettre de trouver la paix, et en fait j'ai l'droit un gamin dépressif.  
Mais dis-lui que c'est un foutu Marine qui m'a buté ! Sert un peu à quelque chose merde !  
Mais qu'ai-je fais pour me retrouver avec un gars aussi empoté ?_

Harry allait fusiller une nouvelle fois l'Âme qui n'en finissait pas de se plaindre depuis que le type du NCIS était arrivé, quand une main tomba sur son épaule pour le traîner brusquement vers la porte.

-Je t'emmène au poste, tu verras tu seras en sécurité…

Incrédule, Harry se laissa emmener par l'homme, bien incapable de toute façon de se défaire de la pogne de celui-ci.

 _-Bien fait, au poste ! Et trouves enfin les couilles pour leur raconter c'qui s'passe !_ Lança Mr Rize en suivant les deux hommes.

* * *

Gibbs n'avait pas apprécié de voir Tony ramener la personne qu'il était censé interroger. Mais après une explication sur les réactions étranges de ce Mr Potier il avait fini par accepter d'emmener celui-ci au poste. Voir l'adolescent rester vide de toute réaction mis à part des froncements de sourcils, tout au long du trajet le convainquit du bien-fondé de l'action.  
Enfin, ça c'était avant la demi-heure à tenter de faire parler le jeune homme. Rien n'avait fonctionné. Harry Potier était resté aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, buté dans son silence.

-Tu penses que si je me baladais devant lui en porte-jarretelles je lui décrocherai ne serait-ce qu'un sourire ? Demanda Tony pince sans rire à Mcgee tout en observant l'adolescent derrière la vitre sans teint.

Il eut pour toute réponse une tape de l' **agenda** électronique du Bleu sur la tête.

-Ben quoi ? Depuis qu'il est ici il est totalement vide d'émotion si ce n'est un peu d'agacement quand il regarde vers la porte. Il est bien mignon hein, mais c'est une vrai tombe. Il a pas assez fait pété de **papier bulle** dans son enfance ou quoi ?

-Des fois, je me demande d'où sortent tes expressions Tony…Répondit juste McGee.

-Non, mais il est étrange. Regarde, il fusille une nouvelle fois la porte. Au début je pensais qu'il avait peur de quelque chose, mais on aurait juste dit qu'il est en colère. Encore un peu et je penserai qu'il se dispute avec quelqu'un.

-Alors tu l'as amené pour rien…

-Non, je suis sûr qu'il sait quelque chose.

-Par l'opération du Saint Esprit ? Ricana McGee.

-Par l'instinct que tout bon flic se doit d'avoir, abruti.

L'insulte que McGee allait lancer ne passa jamais ses lèvres car Gibbs entra au même moment dans la salle un papier en main.

-Il était bien étrange ce jeune homme, Dinozzo. Apparemment les Britanniques le recherchent sous le nom de Harry Potter. Et ils sont assez désespérés pour avoir faxé la recherche dans tous les pays.

-Comment ? Et pourquoi ? S'étonna McGee alors que Tony s'étouffait avec le café qu'il venait de boire.

-Justement, ils ne le disent pas. J'ai juste sa photo.

Les deux ne purent manquer l'étrange cicatrice du jeune homme identique sur la photo.

-Mort ou vif ? Ils sont sérieux là ? Il n'a pas l'air capable de faire mal à une mouche le ty…

Tony attrapa l'affiche, coupant McGee, pour entrer d'un seul coup dans la salle d'interrogatoire et poser brutalement le papier sous le nez de Harry. Celui-ci sursauta, mais le regard qu'il s'apprêtait à détourner resta obstinément fixé sur le bout de papier.  
Le flic put voir l'étonnement, la tristesse et la colère se mélanger sur les traits de l'adolescent avant qu'une sorte d'abattement n'apparaisse. Pour la première fois Tony vit le corps de l'adolescent se relâcher alors qu'il soupira.

-Mort ou vif… vraiment ?

-Dis-nous ce que tu sais et le gouvernement pourra peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi.

Tony eut presque mal au cœur en voyant l'adolescent secouer la tête comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

-Vous ne pourrez rien faire…

 _-Dégonflé, mais dit-leur crétin ! Mais qu'il est con celui-là ! Tourne pas autour du pot, raconte tout qu'on s'occupe enfin de mon fichu meurtrier !_ Cria Mr Rize en se laissant « tomber » sur la chaise en face de Harry avec un air sérieusement agacé. _J'ai toujours détesté les gens qui ne savaient pas prendre de décision et qui passaient leur temps à douter. Quel monde !_

-Ferme-la du con ! Cria Harry sans plus pouvoir se retenir, un doigt pointé vers l'Âme ou dans le vide pour les autres spectateurs. Tu veux que j'leur dise que t'es mort à cause d'un coup qui a mal tourné ? Connard !

Le silence tomba d'un seul coup dans la salle après le coup de gueule, enfin pour tous les autres sauf Harry :

 _-Hey, m'fait pas porter l'_ _ **chapeau.**_ _Je suis parfaitement innocent dans l'histoire, la seule chose que j'ai fait c'est de ne pas faire remonter l'info à mon supérieur. Comment pouvais-je deviner qu'ils allaient me tuer ?_

-Je ne suis pas le seul à être con ! Comment pouvais-tu croire qu'ils allaient te laisser vivre après les avoir surpris en train de voler du matériel pour le revendre ? Sérieusement ? Je…

Tony observait l'adolescent avec des yeux rond, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi il parlait soudainement ni à qui. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de suivre une dispute en entendant qu'une partie de celle-ci. Un peu comme s'il surprenait sa mère se disputer avec son père à l'autre bout du téléphone.  
Mais l'adolescent n'avait rien, pas d'oreillette, pas de téléphone, rien. Puis vu comment Harry avait pointé la chaise devant lui avant de crier… Le beau jeune homme était-il dingue ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il était recherché ? Tony ne put développer plus que le jeune homme laissa tomber des informations plutôt intéressantes. Il ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer car Gibbs fit son entrée coupant Harry dans son élan. Celui-ci sembla soudainement se rendre compte qu'il avait un auditoire. Son visage devint livide alors qu'il laissait enfin son bras retomber sur la table.

-Mr Potter, vous avez laissé entendre qu'une personne était morte pour avoir surpris quelque chose… Pouvons-nous supposer que c'est de Mr Rize dont vous parlez ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ?

 _-Parce que j'ai passé la nuit entière à lui raconter à ce crétin, mais il a pas bougé un doigt pour attraper mon tueur toujours sur les lieux du crime. S'il l'avait fait je ne serais plus ici moi ! Ahhh, je vais devenir dingue avec cette histoire._

-Ferme-la, c'est moi qu'on prend pour un dingue à cause de toi ! Aboya Harry en fusillant l'Âme du regard avant de se souvenir une nouvelle fois qu'on le regardait. Je ne suis pas fou ok ? C'est juste que…mais fait un truc toi aussi, tu l'as bien fait cette nuit ! Jeta-t-il en direction de la chaise vide pour tous sauf lui.

 _-Tu m'prends pour qui gamin ? Je suis pas magicien moi. Sa prend de l'énergie cette merde._ Grommela l'Âme qui daigna tout de même se lever pour attraper la chaise et la lancer fortement contre un mur.

Bien sûr, pour Harry cela ne semblait pas formidable, mais pour Gibbs et Dinozzo voir une chaise s'envoler d'elle-même pour atterrir contre le mur… c'était… étrange.

-Je le savais qu'il était étrange ! Il fait de la magie Patron ! S'exclama d'un seul coup Tony avec la tête d'un enfant de cinq ans émerveillé. Et que peux-tu encore…

-Calme Dinozzo. Bien, racontez-moi tout depuis le début jeune homme. Demanda Gibbs en récupérant la chaise avec lenteur pour venir la remettre à sa place et s'installer dessus.

Harry resta silencieux, son regard allant du plus âgé à Tony avec hésitation. Les yeux ravis, l'acceptation que Dinozzo et Gibbs démontraient lui réchauffaient le cœur. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas lui qui était la cause de cette démonstration, il n'en était plus capable. Pas ainsi.  
Pour la première fois il ne voyait pas de peur, ou de fascination pour ce qu'il faisait.  
Une dernière fois il regarda Tony qui semblait seulement curieux de connaître l'histoire, pas cette curiosité mal placé, non une curiosité enfantine. Il détourna le regard en se sentant un peu rougir sous les yeux vert et pénétrant de l'autre.

Et Harry parla, longuement, parfois lentement et d'autre fois en mangeant presque ses mots.  
Il pleura, injuria, ou resta neutre selon les épisodes de sa vie. Et enfin il arriva à sa fuite, à la perte de sa magie habituelle et l'obtention d'un nouveau don.  
Il continua sur ce qu'il savait sur Mr Rize et son histoire, sur les personnes qui pourraient être dans le coup…

Il dit tout.  
A la fin, il se tut.

Harry resta là, immobile sur sa chaise bien incapable de savoir si on l'avait crû. Que ce ne soit pas le cas ne l'étonnerait pas, il avait l'habitude.  
Pourtant, il se retrouva collé contre un torse solide, dans des bras forts, une main chaude sur la tête.

-Tu as été courageux, je te crois. Murmura l'agent Dinozzo bien incapable de faire autre chose.

Harry resta immobile aussi rigide qu'une statue. Jamais on ne l'avait ainsi prit dans les bras. Alors que ce soit un inconnu, en plus agent du NCIS…Finalement, il s'agrippa au dos de Tony et éclata en sanglot en murmurant des « merci » à n'en plus finir.

 _-Beurk, que c'est mièvre tout ça._ Grogna Rize qui était appuyé tout le long contre un mur les bras croisés.

Mais la seule personne qui aurait pu l'entendre c'était endormi suite à ces nombreuses courtes nuits et les émotions des dernières heures.

* * *

-Alors que fait-on Patron ? Il a dit la vérité. Tout ce qu'il a raconté sur Rize était vrai, et on a remonté la piste du meurtrier en quelques heures grâce à lui. Commenta Dinozzo assis sur son bureau.

-J'ai cru que Abby allait me tuer quand je lui ai dit qu'on avait déjà résolu l'affaire et qu'on n'avait pas besoin qu'elle continu son travail. Marmonna McGee. Elle m'a menacé de me faire porter un **bustier** bien serré si jamais j'essayais de lui faire une blague. Ajouta le Bleu.

-On ne dit rien. Nous n'avons jamais vu cet Harry Potter. Répondit Gibbs d'une voix égale.

-On ne va pas le laisser livré à lui-même quand même ? Vous avez vu comment il a réagi, ce qu'il a vécu ? S'exclama Tony en se levant. Il pourrait nous aider pour d'autres affaires non ? Ajouta-t-il en s'apercevant qu'il s'était énervé pour rien.

-Harry Potier n'est-il pas ton ami d'enfance ? Celui dont tu nous parles toujours ? Tu peux bien le loger jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre et parte. Gibbs fit un clin d'oeil à son subordonné suite à ses mots.

Tony fronça les sourcils alors que le Bleu le regardé un peu étonné. Il savait qu'il avait agi un peu étrangement en serrant l'adolescent dans ses bras après son histoire, mais ce n'était pas la peine de faire des sous-entendus. Pourtant, le petit jeu de son Patron apportait une solution à Harry.

-Sinon, je peux…Tenta de proposer McGee qui avait aussi été ému par l'histoire du plus jeune.

-Je peux le faire, ça va, c'est pas comme si j'avais déjà refusé mon aide aux personnes qui en avaient besoin. S'empressa de dire Tony sachant parfaitement que son Patron l'avait mené là où il voulait. Mais pour une fois il ne se sentait pas agacé. Encore faut-il qu'il accepte.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je veux bien…

La voix de Harry fit sursauter les trois hommes, à moins que placé comme il était Gibbs ait remarqué que l'adolescent était là depuis un moment. En fait, Tony était presque sûr que c'était le cas.  
Mais l'agent Dinozzo laissa ses pensées en suspens quand il vit pour la première fois un petit sourire sur les lèvres de l'adolescent, il semblait reposé, plus en paix avec lui-même. Comme si parler l'avait soulagé d'un poids.  
En quelques pas Tony était devant lui. Il s'étonna presque de voir que Harry ne faisait qu'une tête de moins que lui. Sans y prendre garde il passa une main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent l'obligeant à lever la tête dans le geste. Ils s'observèrent un instant avant que Tony ne parle :

-Tu es le bienvenu Harry. Aussi longtemps que tu me supportes.

Les yeux du jeune homme se firent fuyants et son visage prit une couleur rouge des plus intéressantes.

-Alors je te prends au mot…Murmura-t-il en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Tony.

-Quoi, y'a une autre Âme ? S'exclama celui-ci alors que Gibbs levait les yeux au ciel et que le Bleu faisait un beau « O » avec la bouche.

* * *

-Alors ? Murmura Abby bien que personne ne pouvait entendre leur conversation au vu de la musique poussée à fond dans le labo.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai suivi ton conseil pour la douche mais à peine m'a-t-il vu qu'il est retourné dans sa chambre en parlant d'habit qu'il avait oublié alors qu'il les avait en main…Tu penses que ça a fonctionné ?

Seul un fou rire répondit à Harry. Il dût attendre un petit moment pour obtenir un « peut-être bien » entre deux gloussements. Cela lui fit froncer les sourcils car il avait la vague impression qu'on se foutait de lui, mais il ne dit rien car Abby était la seule qui avait accepté de lui donner des conseils pour faire tomber Tony fou amoureux de lui.  
McGee l'avait juste regardait avec des gros yeux quand il lui avait demandé et Gibbs n'avait fait que sourire avec amusement.

-Et ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à présent ?

Abby sortit fièrement un pot d'une armoire pour le poser triomphalement sur son bureau.

-Ça !

-De quoi ça ?

-De la **pâte à tartiner** , tu vas voir… il suffit de…

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry partait avec le fameux pot dans les mains et des étoiles plein les yeux sans apercevoir McGee qui semblait être là depuis un petit moment.

-Mais que lui as-tu raconté encore Abby ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnée.

-Rien, rien, ils sont tellement naïfs ces deux-là. Je donne juste un coup de pouce au destin.

\- En attendant, ce n'est pas toi qui parle dans le vent. J'ai l'impression que Tony est sur un petit nuage depuis ce matin.

-Tu m'étonnes, tu m'étonnes, le jour où ils ouvriront les yeux ceux-là… Enfin, je pensais que ça prendrait moins de temps, mais cela fait deux ans tout de même. Je ne savais pas Tony aussi résistant… Murmura Abby pour elle-même.

-Mais tout de même, que va-t-il faire avec cette pâte à tartiner ?

-Ce que tu imagines n'est même pas suffisant McGee. Fut la seule réponse d'Abby.

Oui, même pas suffisant.  
Mais ceci est une autre histoire…

* * *

 **Note de fin:** Voilà, j'ai réussi à rester très sage malgré les idées bien perverses qui me sont passées par la tête avec les mots du défi.  
J'en suis fière XD

 **Défis:**  
Si jamais vous voulez participer aux défis vous pouvez nous donner des idées de couple ou des idées de scénario. Nous tirerons au sort pour les écrire.  
 **Ou**  
Si vous avait une histoire avec un couple+un scénario qui vous fait envie n'hésitez pas à nous en faire par en commentaire :)

 **A savoir:** Si l'histoire vous a plus et que vous souhaitez une "suite" n'hésitez pas à le dire et je verrais ce que je peux faire ;)


End file.
